Love is Immortal
by RickyH
Summary: Demetri finds himself battling with feelings of uncertainty about his life of a guard of the Volturi and therefore he finds himself betraying Aro…


**Title:** Love is Immortal

**Fandom: **Twilight- Demetri- Volturi

**Warning: **slight change of Volturi rules.

**Rating: **M

**Author:** RickyH

**AN: In this Fic a lot of new characters will be mentioned, but not to fear they do not play big roles except for:**

**Josh: **Long-time friend of Demetri

**Adriana: **Wife of Josh

**Josie: **well you'll find out soon enough

**Summary: **Demetri finds himself battling with feelings of uncertainty about his life of a guard of the Volturi and therefore he finds himself betraying Aro…

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from Twilight in any way possible! ,-_-,

**Happy Reading!**

**Chapter 1**

**2014**

It's been attest an hour sins I had left the borders of Rome, as I entered the small Town of Tivoli, the sent became stronger and so did the "tenor" of her thoughts. Which meant, I was on the right track. I moved swiftly threw the dark corners of the buildings around me, the sun had just set into the West, but the air was still worm. The streets were starting to cam to a slow, people siting frustrated in the slow traffic.

I was starting to lose the scent of the woman Luther, clearly loved, but how could it end well?...

My feet hit the floor of the roof top, without so much as a thump. I took in a big whiff of air, I felt my mouth stretch into a smile as her scent was once again strong.

I knew I was getting closer, as my throat burned more and more as I leaped from one building to the next. I narrowed my crimson red eyes as I suddenly came to a stop, right at the ledge of the building, my head junked over my shoulder to my left. I took another big whiff. It was the Church, her sent was crystal in its direction, so crystal my mouth was over flowing with venom. But I leaped down from the edge and moved swiftly to the big wooden Church doors. Inside I could hear her screaming.

I pushed open the big door but junked it shat as soon as it hit me.

I should have hunted, last night when I had the chance. It was so strong my hale body was burning for her fresh, flowing, worm blood.

I was too late!

"Push, Child. Push!" I heard the Priest urge. Another agonizing scream, filed the air, but this time it was the priest who screamed in shock. I heard a offal sound off flesh, being ripped open, Yes the have human-have vampire child was on its way into this world, and it was my job to kill it, but first I had to quench my first.

I didn't bother to wipe the blood from the corner of my mouth as the Priest's drained body fell to the floor. First was no longer a problem and my only concern, was my targets.

The woman Luther had loved so dearly was already gone she mast have bleed to death. Her tinny body was ripped open by the little one inside, still attached to its mother, both covered with blood. I looked down on the new born, she was so- so tinny, fragile in every way possible. Oh' it was clear that this child was not a normal have breed. Instead of pail white skin like Luther's and mine, her skin was golden brown, just like her mothers. Her eyes were a beautiful dark brown; it should have been Crimson red like mine, the eyes of a killer. But her eyes were- well- seductive.

How could I kill this little buddle? After all she was a part of me.

It was over, I had mad my chose, and would safer the consequences, for the rest of my existents.

I used my sharp nails to loosen the infant child from its mother and brought my caught down from my shoulders. Raping the little one in it.

I had no time to waist, in a couple of hours it would be sunrise and I had to find a way to save this baby from my leaders. There was only one man I could trust to help me. But could I make it to Monterotondo, convince him to raise the child, and get back to Rome, convince Aro that I killed the child, before sunrise? The little buddle in my arms was crying.

"What do, I do?" I had no milk, nor blood to feed her. So I started humming, and in seconds she fell asleep.

I left the Church and Tivoli behind me, my feet barley touching the ground, the speed of my running so smooth, the little bundle, was fast asleep, rapt worm in my caught. I was still humming though. This was so out of character for me, but there was no turning back now, my only point of existence was the safety of this little girl.

"Josh!" I yield as I hammered on the door in front of me, the sound of my fist agents the wooden door, made her twist in my arms, her little lip threatened to unleash a screaming cry. I cooed her to come down, and she did. It was like- she liked my voice, something about it caromed her.

Suddenly, the door in front of me was junked open. Josh stood in front of me, his blond hear standing up in all directions and his blue eyes, looking up to me. I clearly hade woke him from his sleep, but I didn't care at this point.

"Demetri?" he asked his eyes confused as he looked at my arms holding the new born.

"Josh, remember when you said if I ever needed help... well I need it now." I did not know how my face looked, but it seemed to tell him I was desperate, and he moved swiftly aside so I could slip in.

I heard the door shat behind me and I turned to watch him once more.

"Demetri, what's going on, who's child is that?"

But before I could answer his worried question, I turned my head to the staircases at the west side of the room, were a new scent had touched my sciences. It was his wife, Adriana. Lovely as ever with her long black hear, light blue eyes, and her Brazilian genes mad her almost as beautiful as a Vampire-girl.

"Demetri ! how lovely to see you." She said happily, running over to me , but paused as she saw the baby in my arms.

"Hello, Adriana. It's nice to see both of you. But I wish it was for a social call, but I'm afraid it's match more serious." I said, ashamed at myself, for what I was about to aske from them.

"What is the problem, Demetri?"

"This child. She's a half breed, and it was my job to track her and her mother and... Kill them. But when I found them, her mother was already dead... I did not have the heart to kill her as well; she's just an incant child." My voice was really soft as I told only half the story, but they did not need every detail.

"And you need my help with what?" Josh asked, already pretty shore about my answer, but I had no other options, no choose...

"I know this is a lot to ask, but I'm desperate and you're the only people I can trust with this."

"What is it, Demetri?" Adriana asked softly and put her hand on my shoulder.

"I need you to take her same where safe and raise her as your own." I waited for the big NO! As I squeezed my eyes shat, but there was only silence. I opened my eyes very slowly and looked at my only friends.

They were staring at each other in silence, their eyes having a conversation. Only a few seconds hade passed as they stared at each other, but to me it felt like a lifetime.

"Alright." Josh brock the silence. "What's the plane?"

"Well, uhm... I thought you could go to – same where sunny..."

"Won't that be a problem; after all she is half Vampire?" Josh interrupted me with a frown.

"I don't fink so, she's more human, infect, I fink she's completely human. Her veins are worm with blood, her skin is so worm it kind of burns mine, her eyes are humanly brown, and I'm not even shore whether she drinks blood." I said honestly, even sounding weird to my ears.

"How's that even possible?" Adriana asked frowning.

"It must have something to do with her gift." Josh said rubbing his chin in thought.

"Okay, so we will not contact each other until, there is a problem." I knew even if same thing was to go wrong, and I was able to worn Josh, I would probably loss my life when Aro discovers I had lied to him again, but it was a chance I was willing to take, if I had to die to save them, then so be it.

"Yes my friend, I hope that soon we shell meet again in better circumstances." Josh said as he shook my hand.

I smiled lightly as I watched Adriana laying the little one safely on the soft carped moving up stairs to find the child something to wear until a shop could be reached. I moved over to the little one, she was smiling up at me... It tour me apart that I would probably never see her again.

"I'm sorry little one, but this is the only way I can give you a chance at life, perhaps same day we shell meet again." I smiled as she pooled at my little finger, she was already strong, and a lady any full blood man would lay his life down fore.

"You should go Demetri, it will be light soon." Josh warned.

"Yes." I said still smiling at the little one. I took her little fingers in mine and freed my finger from her soft touch, dragging my eyes away from her, I rouse to my feet and walked to the door.

"Good luck my friend."

I smiled ever so lightly at Josh, allowed myself one last glimpse of the child and disappeared into the night.

I was back in Rome, inside the Volterra walls two hours later, if I still had a heart beating in my chest it would have been pounding out of control as I walked through the halls on my way to tell- no to lei to Aro about what happened. I followed the "tenor" of his thoughts to the outside, the walls so high up it felt like you wear being sacked in. I wrinkled my nose and junked my face away, as soon as the purple smoke went up my nostrils. Covering my nose and mouth with the slew of my shirt, I realized same poor Vampire bustard was being burned, for same law he broke.

The purple smoke was every were it felt like I was suffocating, if that was even possible, but I kept on moving. Following Aro's "tenor" until I came to a stop in front of the burning poste. My eyes were on the floor, so I could only see the bottom of the poste and n pare of feet. The left food was bear and still burning, but the right foot still had a shoe on it, I could have sworn I Knew that shoe, like I had seen it every day. I lifted my eyes until I could see the face of the burning man.

"NOOooo!" I screamed, stumbling backwoods, but my legs gave way from out under me, and I fell on my back, onto the concrete floor. I lay onto my left thigh, my elbow supporting my weight, my free hand raping around my mouth as the shock hit me once more. I could feel that if I could produce tears I would have felt them under my trembling fingers as I pushed myself back with my legs and left arm, straggling to get away from the burning man on the post, the man I called Father!

It felt like the fire was burning my eyes as I watched my Father go up in smoke. "Nooo..." I cried again, my voice was so shaky; I could barely make scenes of the word.

My eye's shot up to my left when I felt a hand came down on my shoulder. It was Jane. Her cluck was pooled over her head, hiding her face in its shadows, but her Crimson eyes were clear, she mast have hunted recently.

"Shhh." The sound was so soft as it came through her beautiful sculpted lips. She was pulling me to her chest and I excepted it without straggle baring my face deep into the softness of her cluck. "No sorrows brother." Oh how I wished she would see me differently... but my thoughts were shattered as soon as she finished her sentence. "He was a traitor Demetri; traders do not deserve the love of their loyal sons..."

"NO!" I said in a cold dead voice, as I pulled myself free of her arms. I could not- would not except her call my Father a traitor. I got to my feet as fast as my numb body would allow and ran torts the big golden doors, inside Marcus caught me in his arms.

I clang to him, Aro was our leader but Marcus understood me. "It's alright son, things will be alright soon." He tried to comfort me, but the pain was too great.

"I'm not staying here." I cracked as I pooled away, but his hands clang to my shoulders.

"You have to child, you are the best and Aro won't just let you go your own way. Demetri, your Father was a great man, a great tracker, but you are stronger. You could make your Father proud and became twice the man he was."

I looked up to him, trying to see myself through his eyes. He always knew how to cram me, how to keep me in the deep's of these walls.

"Be strong, child." He urge as he patted my shoulder and then walked away.

**Chapter 2**

It has been six years and 7 months since I had saved the little one's life. Not once allowing Aro to lay a hand on me, for if he had the secret will no longer be, the child will be hunted; murdered and I would burn like my father had. Aro had thought that I had not allowed him to touch me, because I had not forgiven him for the brutal death of my Father and in a way he was right.

I was standing in front of Aro were he, Cairus and Marcus was sitting on their big chairs, with the papers in my left hand of the newest, strongest Vampire in existence.

"Did you see Linnick?" Aro asked lightly.

Linnick was the newest member of the guards. He had an amazing gift, the gift to seek and find the strongest Vampire in existence we had not jet in our grasp. He could tell you exactly what abilities this Vampire possess, witch coven he belonged to, whether he or she was with a mat, his name and were in the world he was to be located, this he could tell you all in just a few minutes of his eyes being closed. He was also capable of sharing his visions with any one of his choose.

"Yes." I said not looking at the info on the pages as I continued. "The boy is a have breed, barley seven years old and already capable of Teleporting as well as Teleporting anything he touches along with him. He controls water as well. When angry enough the boy is capable of lifting an entire ocean and drop it on you, or teleport it along with him to were ever he wishes to be. Of cause he has not yet discovered what he is fully capable of, for he has never encountered that type of anger. When not surrounded by water he uses the water his body contains."

"That is excised!" Aro said excitedly.

"Wait, there's more." I said as I continued. "Linnick says the only way to kill the boy is if you can get your hands on his spine. You see when he Teleports, his body becomes smoke and for a split second his skeleton is visible. If you are fast enough to grab his spine and rip it out, his a goner."

"What about, burning him?" Cairus asked, clearly fascinated by the boys ability's.

"It will not work; his Teleporting ability's takes that weakness away."

"And what is this boy named?" Marcus asked.

"Henko Cullen." I said as I knew the name would attract attention.

"His a Cullen?" Both Aro and Cairus asked siting forward in there chairs.

"Yes, Linnick is unable to say way, but Carlisle and Esme has raised these twine brothers sins there birth."

"Wait, the boy has a twin brother?" Aro asked.

"Yes, Rouxan Cullen."

"What are the other brother's abilities?" Aro asked exited.

"He is able to move through solid objects, apparently when doing so he looks like a ghost and last but not least he has control over ice. His strong, but not as strong as his brother."

"And Linnick had shared his vision with you?" Aro asked.

Bollox! This was it, Aro would ask to see the vision and then the secret I had managed to keep over six years will be exposed. "Y- Yes, he has." I said, my palms starting to tremble, holding the papers to my side.

"Share it with me, child." He said smiling.

"Aro perhaps you would enjoy it more if Linnick..."

"Nonsense." He said, practically glowing in excitement as he reached for me.

This was it, Aro was about to see the betrayal I had committed, he was to see the little one lives and I would burn on the post, just like my Father had.

As soon as Aro's hand touched my arm, I could feel him entering my head and my eyes were shat tight. I shudder as I felt his hand tighten around my wrist, it was over he just witnessed me saving the child.

My eyes flew open when I heard him grow, puling me inches away from his face by my cloak.

"You have betrayed me! You of all my guards! I trusted you as my own son and you betrayed me! He growled, never in my life had I ever seen Aro this mad and it was clear- this was my final hour...

"Aro-"

"Silence!" He yield as he shoved me to the ground, in the corner of my eye I saw Marcus rice to his feet.

"Brother-"

"I said silence!" Aro yield at his older brother. He took a breath calming slightly as he did, but the anger in his eyes where still lethal. "You are one of my best Demetri and without you, my Coven cannot be as it is today." He moved over to me, leaning over and once more puling me up by my cloak. "Find the child and finish the job, but I'm warning you Demetri, betray me again and you'll go up in smoke!" He pooled me even closer to his face. "Do you understand me!" he growled as he stared me down in horrible anger.

My whole body was shacking in his grasp, as I looked to Marcus for answers. He nodded once, his crimson eyes worried.

"Do you understand me!" Aro growled, once more.

"Yes... my lord." I said my voice trembling.

"Go! Don't dear come back till she is dead! Try to run and I'll have Linnick track you down, I'll kill you personally, as well as the child and her gardens!" He yelled letting me free.

I stumbled out of the big room, my collages all glaring at me. Even my wing man Felix... his disappointment was clear, but the one pair of eyes I was desperate to see was no were to be found. What would she think of me now, "Jane..." I could not help to say her name softly, but she was no were to be seen in the room.

This time I took the car disappearing into the dark, spinning away as I lifted my cell phone to my ear. As soon as Josh picked up the phone, I shat mine, ending the call. Hopefully he would realise this was a call of distress, a call of warning.

For the first year after saving the little one, I tried to keep track of where Josh had taken her, but it was hard as she was so match more human than Vampire. The last time I had checked in on her, Josh had made a home for them in New York, but who knew where they were now. It would take me days to find them again as I had forced myself not to follow the "Tenor" of her thoughts any longer for her safety.

Josh's old home in Monterotondo, was still in the same stat as when I was here, almost seven years ago. Every singel couch and table in the same spot, covered in white sheets. Josh had not sold the old house, probably in hop that he and Adriana could return same day. The little ones sent was still in the air, barley, but it was still there. I thought that having the scent of her flaring in my nostril's, would help me find the "Tenor" of her thoughts once more and at exactly 12:33am I found her.

Josh hade now made a home for them in California. She was happy with Josh, she knew what she was difrent, but Josh had never told her about me, he had told her that he was her brother and she had learned to love him as her brother and he had learned to love her as a daughter, so did Adriana.

I could feel the pride I felt seeing her almost folly grown. It had only been seven- well almost seven years sins her birth and there she was looking like a 17 year old so beautiful. She was so much like me in heart, she had my-never-back-down- attitude, it made me laugh watching her take on Josh in a argument and she mostly won too...

Suddenly I stiffened as I saw her-there home exploding into a million pieces and then... she was gone!

I shook my head in disbelieve, searching for her "Tenor" but nothing was found, she was completely gone. I got up from where I was seated on the soft carped, were I had last touched her and jumping through the open window, my feet barley touching the ground as I ran to my car. I searched desperately for any sine that she was there as my car was spinning away, picking up speed as I once more lifted my phone to my ear to call the airport, for the next ticked out to California.

I was going 120km/h on the high-way, heading back to Room-airway's, still searching, coming up empty no matter what I tried. I saw a shadow ahead in the dark road and I slammed my foot down on the brakes.

As the car swelled to n screaming stop, the shadow moved in front of my slowing car. As soon as the car was at a stop the shadow lifted the cloak from its head, letting the hoody fall to its shoulders.

I sighed in relief... it was Jane.

This was not good, as match as I liked having Jane around, she was loyal to Aro, so loyal that if she had to choose Aro or me, I was shore to lose the fight. I guess I can't blame her as I was once loyal to Aro as well.

I watched as she walked around the car to the passenger side, but as she got in I was biting my thumb, my elbow strained on the side of my window, my crimson eyes looking into the night.

"Hello, Demetri."

"What are you doing here, Jane?" I asked coldly as I turned to look at her.

"Aro sent me to make shore you finish the job this time."

This was my own fold I should have known Aro would not let me do this on my own.

"So I take it you found her and killed her, I mean you are heading back to Rome." She said when I did not answer.

I shifted the car into drive, heading down the high-way, this time the speed-meter heading to 160km/h. "No, I'm heading to the airport, you should lose your cloak, sins you'll be joining me.

"Why, where are we heading?" she asked frowning.

I sighed. "California, I went to Monterotondo, to the home of the man, who took her in, hoping I would pick up her "Tenor" faster if I had her sent fresh in my nostrils and I was right it worked. Their settled in, in California, I was catching up on the years I had mist and the next thing... their home exploded and... and she was gone."

"What? What do you mean gone!" she growled.

"I've been trying to find her ever sins I left Monterotondo, but I can't find her, it's like she didn't exist at all."

"But how is that even possible?"

"The only thing I can think of is that... that...she's dead. So I'm going to California to make shore, now please be silent, I need to concentrate." I said as I kept my eyes on the road ahead.

As soon as the plane landed in California, Jane and I rented a car, heading to the home I had seen in the little ones thoughts. Luck was shore as hell on our side, as it was raining cats and dogs, making it possible for us to move in daylight without attracting attention to our imbedded diamond shining skins, when the sun shines on to us.

As we came into view of the house I slowed down, there was nothing left, the entire home burned down to its bottom. As soon as I stopped, I got out moving over to whatever was left. I bent down to get past the yellow line of tape the cops had set up to keep people out. The smell of gas was clear in the air surrounding the struck-shore.

"It was a gas explosion." Jane said as she came to stand next to me, were I was on my ankles, investigating whatever was left.

"There is no way they could have survived an explosion like this." I said my voice raw as my imagination got hold of me, showing me how the little one died, so fast, no pain, but no chance of survival.

"Can I ask you something, Demetri?" She asked as I broke of n piece of metal from the struck-shore, as proof to take back to Aro. I did not answer her.

"Was she worth it, was she worth the trust of your Master and your colleges?"

"I have given the child, six and a have years of life, why would I want to tack that back. Let's go I've seen enough." I said as I riced too my feet, turning to go back to our car.

I span around, growling and giving her a look of warning, when she grabbed my arm. But she did not let me go.

"Why do you care so match, Demetri?"

"Drop it Jane."

"No, why did you allow your feelings to get in the way of your-"

I growled way past angry now, as I grabbed both of her shoulders, junking her closer, only inches away from my face. "Because I am sick and tired of killing innocent children! She was not a Vampire child, but a have breed. There's nothing in our law's denying these children, why should she be denied, just because she was Luther's!"

Jane's crimson eyes were wide in fear, as she knew I was at my most dangerous right now.

Suddenly I slammed to the ground, as the pain over took my body in unbearable agony. I could not breath, could not fink and no sound came from my moth as the pain had paralyzed my entire body.

I had seen Jane do this to hundreds of Vampire's and humans, but never in my life did I fink it would be that unbearable.

"You of all people should know..." she said. "You disappoint me Demetri, willing to die for a child, how doesn't disserve your protection."

I could bereaved again and I slowly opened my eyes. She was leaning over me, smiling widely at my agony.

"Let's go, youth been gone three days, now fore days and Aro is getting impassioned." She hulled out her hand to help me up, as she talked, but I ignored it and without another word or glimpse in her direction, I got in the car. Wasting no time to get back to Rome, with the proof witch Aro shall expect that she was truly dead, this time no lies would be found in my thoughts…


End file.
